


The Number to Heaven

by Nour



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Eren Yeager, Blindness, Child Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt, Operator Levi, Sad, This isn't romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour/pseuds/Nour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren calls the operator, hoping to find the number to Heaven.</p><p>(Inspired by a Youtube video.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Number to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I based this off a youtube video I recently watched called. 'Heaven' it's basically a really sad short film of a blind young girl who contacts an operator and asks if the operator has the number to heaven.
> 
> It's really sad, and I cried. If you want to watch it I'll post the link below.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qme3bjclsTo
> 
> This is not intended to romancey at all, it's just sad.
> 
> Also, I will be using the dialogue the young girl used in the video.

Eren had once asked his mother, _"Do all people go to heaven?"_

He remembers her smile and the way she pulled him into a hug filled with warmth and kindness, and she said. 

_"Well, unfortunately sweetie, not everyone gets a pass to heaven. Heaven has to do with the deeds you have done. The positive deeds you have done. You see, it is not like God just automatically refuses you into Heaven, it's just some people out there haven't really shown God the true nature of themselves, they do bad actions and reflects on them in the future, and eventually if they have truly lost themselves they won't try to fix themselves and it spreads negative energy to the people who have tried and tried and God wouldn't want that to happen, do you understand what I am trying to say Eren?"_

He was young, but yet he did. He did understand what his mother was saying when she spoke about God and Heaven. He then said,

_"Mommy, promise me you will call me everyday once you are Heaven? Daddy and I would miss you a lot if you didn't, and promise you will come home occasionally because hearing you wouldn't be enough."_

Eren watched as his mother's breath hitched for a second before she gave him a warm smile, and a reply that made him happy.

_"Of course honey, I will not miss a single day, and I won't just come home occasionally, I will always be with you. I promise."_

Eren smiled and placed his small hand in his mother's as he pulled her over towards the swing set where they would spend the remainder of their day, laughing and playing and enjoying the peaceful blue sky, with little balls of fluff in it that Eren had come to love, because the Gates of Heaven were up there somewhere, hovering over the skies.

Though, after a terrible incident, Eren never got the chance to look up at that sky again.

~

"Thank you for calling, how may I direct your call?" Levi asked, as he took a small sip of his coffee.

"Mommy went to Heaven, but I need her here today. My tummy hurts, and I feel down. I need her here right away." 

Levi's eyes widened slightly as he listened to the little voice that was on the other line.

"Operator, can you tell me how to find her in this book? Is Heaven in the yellow part? I don't know where to look."

Levi couldn't respond, his throat had went dry and his chest started to fill with pain.

"I think my daddy needs her too, at night I hear him cry. I hear him call her name sometimes, but I really don't know why."

"Maybe if I can call her she will hurry home to me. Is Heaven very far away? Is it across the sea? She's been gone a long, long time. She needs to come home now, I really need to reach her, but I simply don't know how."

"Help me find the number please."

Levi's eyes were damp. The tears on his waterline clouded his vision, and the tears the fell from his eyes were coming down one by one. He wasn't one to cry much, but this boy. This sad little boy, made his heart ache more than ever.

"I'm sorry Operator. I didn't mean to make you cry. Is your tummy hurting too? Or is there something in your eye?"

"Mommy used to caress my hair, and sing me a song every night, but whose going to sing me 'Twinkle Little Star,' and caress my hair tonight."

"Last time I went out, my dad was driving a new car. My mom told me, _'Put your seatbelt on honey, our destination is so far.'_

"And that was the last time, I saw her, and the last time I see." Eren finished and a single tear fell from his left eye. He hit the end button on the house phone and placed it on the kitchen counter.

Levi's eyes had widened much more now, he just sat as the line went dead and was frozen stiff as tears kept falling from his eyes.

Eren wiped away his single tear and extended his arm outward as he motioned his hand around to locate his white cane, once in hand. He stepped back from the counter and extended the cane. His eyes staring into nothing as he used his cane to maneuver out of the kitchen.

That day he found out, there was no number to Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> .-.
> 
> I wasn't really sure if I should have added in some flashbacks, so I didn't.
> 
> But I don't know, the video if you guys watched it. Already shows the flashbacks and such, so I only went with the dialogue.
> 
> Anyways. Comment or Kudos if you would like too.


End file.
